The project continues advisory and consultative services to NIH staff seeking automation of personal and laboratory bibliographic files for research and publication. Personal computer packages for storage, retrieval, and reformatting were evaluated for DCRT/PWO. These included: JLOG, PRO-CITE, REFERENCE MANAGER, and SCI-MATE. Three systems were selected for a demonstration day co-sponsored by the DCRT Library, NIH Library, and User Resource Center. All provided for (1) data entry from downloaded online searches, as well as manual data entry, (2) database module for retrieval and maintenance, and (3) reformatting citations for a variety of publishers' style requirements. Future plans: Continuing assistance and investigation of personal computer bibliographic systems for personal and laboratory files.